Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 110
This issue was cover-dated August 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : Another E3 has been and gone and Editor Matthew Castle thinks this year's, with its living toys, meaty games and retro controllers, was one for the fans. Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #Mushroom Cubedom - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #Jigglyplush - 1/2 page (11) #Legend of Zelda...s - 1 page (12) #Foul Fowls - 1/2 page (13) #Nintend'awwww - 1/2 page (13) #No Cons To These Mods - 1/2 page (14) #Pokefashion - 1/2 page (14) #Oh My Godot - 1/2 page (15) #Plastic Fantastic - 1/4 page (15) #Nin-Toy-Ndo - 1/4 page (15) Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (16-17) Nin-10D0 - 2 pages (18-19) : Japanese 3DS Games Translation Wishlist World of Nintendo - 2 pages (20-21) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (26-27, 29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (28) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (29) ONM Rant - 1 1/2 pages (30-31) : Reach For The Sky, Not For The Skylanders - Alex Jones MiiVerse Profile - 1/2 page (31) Features The Legend of Zelda: More Swords - 6 pages (32-37) : Link just pulled the moon out of the sky, Midna's playable and there's a Moblin army knocking at the door. Say hello to the wildest Zelda game ever made... The Legend of E3 - 10 pages (52-61) : As Zelda leads the charge at Nintendo's greatest E3 in years, ONM brings you all the biggest games from the show floor. 16 Reasons Why We Love Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire - 4 pages (62-65) : As Game Freak remasters its GBA adventures for 3DS, ONM celebrates the most underrated of all the Pokemon quests. A Tale of two Smash Bros. - 6 pages (88-93) Previews Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Wii U / 3DS) - Tom Sykes - 2 pages (42-43) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy (3DS eShop) - Kate Gray - 1 page (44) LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Wii U / 3DS) - Alex Dale - 1 page (45) Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (46-47) Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn (Wii U eShop) - Chris Scullion - 1 page (48) Salvaged (Wii U eShop) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (49) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (50-51) : Red Goddess, The Band of Thieves & 1000 Pokemon, Forbidden Magna, Senran Kagura Burst 2, Adventures of Pip, Haikyu!! Tsunage! Itakaki No Keshiki!! Reviews Tomodachi Life : Has its ups and downs, but is never less than worth your while. It reveals its tricks clumsily, but is packed with funny moments and clever Nintendo touches. Pullblox World : Though it re-treads some of the same ground as the original, Pullblox World is more of what we loved on 3DS: challenging yet simple and a joy to play. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 : Feeble bosses, a sparse world and unconvincing character progression makes for a six or seven-hour romp that never really excites. Swords & Soldiers : A hugely enjoyable strategy game that's accessible enough for beginners but much deeper than it seems. It's frantic fun and looks better than ever on Wii U. Klonoa: Empire of Dreams : Stunning for its time, Klonoa hasn't kept up with the, ahem, rate of inflation within its genre. Gently taxing and largely rewarding, but not without frustrations. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap : The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap makes brave, pioneering steps into refreshing a franchise that might have otherwise gone stale. Pokemon Art Academy : Though the game varies from too restrictive to too free, it's an excellent little sandbox for learning to draw your favourite Pokemon. Inazuma Eleven Go: Shadow : Level-5 successfully overcomes our Inazuma fatigue with a cheery addition to the series that is a great hopping-on point for newcomers. Good stuff. Chibi-Robo! Let's Go, Photo : Aargh-mented reality, more like. Camera woes and structural flaws spoil what should have been a welcome return for one of our favourite characters. Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars : The Classmating/Star Children stuff is novel, but beneath all the psychobabble lies yet another generic RPG obsessed with ogling young girls. Abyss : This DSiWare title looks nicer on Wii U, but overall the game lacks depth, even for under two squid. Shame. Double Dragon II: The Revenge : Double Dragon II feels like a modern parody of 1980s games and movies and that's intended as a compliment. Turtle Tale : No ambition, love or visible original thought has gone into this miserable shell of a game. Soup is a fate too good for it. Touch Battle Tank 3D 2 : It's frustrating to see such smooth controls wasted in a game that doesn't know how to keep you playing. Picross E4 : If you're happy to keep paying for very similar Picross games, you'll get more than your money's worth out of this. Bit Boy!! Arcade : This is the kind of bizarro indie creativity we like to see on 3DS, but the gameplay itself is a little of the duff side. Continue How to... : Ace all 16 old tracks in MK8 - 2 pages (96-97) : Play Mario Kart 8 ONM-Style - 2 pages (98-99) Rewind: Sin and Punishment - Simon Parkin - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Footy Games - Soccer, Sensible Soccer, Tecmo Cup Soccer Game, Kevin Keegan's Player Manager, Super Soccer, Go! Go! Beckham! Adventures on Soccer Island, Kick-Off, International Superstar Soccer 64, Soccer Kid, Mario Strikers: Charged Classic Moment - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (104-105) : An Explosive Patient - Trauma Center: Under the Knife The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Skies - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - 42 All-Time Classics - 1 page (113) E3 Pullblox - 1 page (114) Other Credits Staff Writer : Kate Gray Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor : Dale Pratley Contributors :Jon Blyth, Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Dave Owen, Chris Scullion, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews